


on a whim

by JuniperGrace



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Dialogue, F/F, Fictober, Fluff, Wedding, Weddings, finelyfrenzied's fictober 2020, on a whim, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26752990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniperGrace/pseuds/JuniperGrace
Summary: Allura Vysoren doesn't follow whims often. For Kima, however, she's willing to throw any semblance of a plan to the wind. || written for my Fictober Challenge. Day One: On a Whim
Relationships: Kima/Allura Vysoren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	on a whim

**Author's Note:**

> My personal challenge for this daily writing thing is "try to get it between 500-1.5k words" no more, no less. Day one is off to a nice start. Hope you enjoy!

Allura Vysoren is not often one to be swept up in ‘moments’ or ‘whims’. In fact, she’s rather the opposite. As someone with the title of High Arcanist, it behooves her to have every moment of her day planned and prepared for. Of course, even before she held such a title, Allura was much the same as she is now. Always prepared, always perfectly put together – never so much as a single wisp of hair out of place. So, when she was first introduced to ‘Lady’ Kima of Vord, so many years ago, there was no way to expect the whirlwind that would be sent barelling through her life.

Kima, Allura knows, brings out the unexpected in herself. Together, along with their old adventuring party, they got up to all sorts of trouble – even with Allura attempting to act as the voice of reason within the group. For all her plans and schedules and expectations, Kima somehow always manages to convince her to throw them all out the proverbial window. 

–––––––

She hasn’t quite fully adjusted to the ring sitting on the second finger from her pinky on her left hand, and finds herself fidgeting with it often.

“Having second thoughts,” Kima jokes, noticing her fidgeting.

“Never.” 

Kima grins.  _ Her wife _ grins. Allura wonders if those words will ever get old –  _ her wife _ . She certainly hasn’t tired of Kima calling her the same. She hopes she never does. Her own smile grows to match Kima’s, grateful to be able to share these moments with her from now until forever. She tells Kima as much, and her wife – her impossibly stubborn and wonderful wife – calls her a sap.

* * *

“Wait a minute,” Vex’ahlia gasps, “Did you guys get  _ married _ ?!” 

Her right hand jumps to the ring. Of course Vox Machina would notice. But this is hardly the moment to discuss such frivoloties. “Ah, yes. It was very small, very private, but anyways –”

“Congratulations,” her twin, Vax’ildan, interjects, and she can’t help the soft smile from blossoming. A small glimpse of good news amidst the prospect of a new evil to vanquish. She thanks them both, hoping they’ll move on from the subject. 

Alas, Vex asks when it happened. 

“Not but four months ago,” she explains, the twins looking surprised. “It was on a whim. We thought and discussed a lot about all the dangers we'd faced over the years together, and with you and the reality of not knowing how long either of us have on this planet. I figured at the very least, why not?" 

She can see the wheels turning in the twins’ heads. They’ve all gotten to know each other somewhat well over the years. They know Allura isn’t the type to act on a whim. Thankfully, no one says anything about it, but they all express their excitement for the pair before sending her through the Sun Tree to the lyceum. 

* * *

High Arcanist Allura Vysoren is not given to acting on a whim. She is orderly, well spoken, and level-headed. Lady Kima of Vord is often unexpected. She is brash, blunt, and often hot-tempered. Together, they’re incredibly balanced. They bring out the unexpected in each other and complement each other perfectly. And when all else is considered, Allura is more than happy to scatter her plans and expectations to the wind if it means she can spend the rest of her life married to Kima. She did it once and, if she’s being honest, she would happily do it again. 

**Author's Note:**

> for a list of my prompts for fictober check out [my tumblr ](http://finelyfrenzied.tumblr.com). Be kind to each other and Happy Thursday (or is it Thursday yet? depends on the day you read this... )


End file.
